Fullmetal Alchemist Movie 2 The Reunion in ja
by soliloquy-n
Summary: Fullmetal の錬金術師映画1 の続き。Shambhala の征服者


FMA 映画2 (再結合) I 希望私のハードワークを認める! Hagaren Renkinjutsushi 無し(再結合) なぜ再結合か。次のパラグラフを... 読むようにやがて見つけるこれは(私および私のために実際にあるのを好みなさい) 映画1 (Shambhala の) の征服者続きであり、端まで... 読むことを私は望むこれは私の家族及び友人へのedxwin ファンへのすべての私の仲間のfma のadix に、特に、専用されている。 放棄: 私はFMA を! 所有しない! ゲートを開けることを試みることのThule の社会の脅威は映画1 で終わった。時Thule の社会のリーダー、(死ぬか、または行くDietlinde Eckart 確実) 及び錬金術の円すべてがEd によって破壊された... しかしThule の生きた(しかし撃たれる) メンバーは彼のして非常に熱望していた: ゲートを開けることはDietlinde によってもう一度促した。彼はゲートのunclose を作り、Elric の兄弟に復讐する多くの方法を試みた。しかし後の方で彼は結局死んだ。但し、彼が死んだ前に彼は魔法のようにゲートを(いかに) 知らなければかDietlinde が送ったのと同じ装甲戦士に送られて開けた(衰退した黒) 3 年は渡った... 私達は特定の行先無しで、旅しているElric の兄弟から始まる。彼らは彼らのおかしい過去の記憶をリコールし、彼らのhurtful pasts を消したいと思いたいと思う。(ところで、ノアは! 消えた) それらは、幸福に一緒に移動した。それらがさまようと同時に、Ed は少しのどが渇くようで、Al は微細なレストランでしばらく停止するために提案する。それらは少数の飲む人のcostumers の小さいレストランで停止した。彼らは賭けた昨日以来ここにいられているすべてであることを。(OMG 、彼らは! 悪臭を放つ) 彼らは(何か深紅色の錬金術師および射手だったKimbley ようであるか。彼等のアンペア時は、ちょうど形成を! 変える) それらは非常に酔い、眩暈がするよう、そして眠い... Ed 及びAl は破壊のようであるバーテンダーにまっすぐに行く。彼の口の彼のシガーとの破壊は(形態を変えなさい) か。"である何があなたのため" 頼んだそれから微笑させる。彼の渇きを防ぐためにEd はちょうど水を発注した。破壊はムスタングを除く軍の一団のBreda そして残りだったようである彼のバーテンダーHawkeye 、アームストロング等に(形態を変えなさい) 呼んだ。それらに会ったときにEd 及びAl は爆笑した。破壊はEd 2 時および役立たれた水で混同していた。Ed が飲んでいる間、Al はそれらに2 人の飲んだくれを除く他のcostumers がない月例サラリーのcoz の減少のために非常に孤独だったそれらに話した。それにもかかわらず、破壊に(形態を変えなさい) 彼自身の理由がある。彼はしばらく停止し、非常に深刻な表面と非常に見る。、彼がなぜsighed 、言ったか尋ねられたとき、"私は私のガールフレンド"!POINK を! 失ったそして! 彼の叫び、光っている目との破壊は(形態を変えなさい) 2 の助けのために従ってそれらと使用されてあったかだれが弁護した。Elrics は実際に考え、専有物を逃し、世界を調整し、そして信じる破壊(変更の形態) のための世界にまだほしいと思う彼の愛があることを。破壊がまだ叫んでいる間、Ed はそれらがその場所にアパートを近く得ることができればBreda を頼む(形態を変えなさい) 。破壊はElrics がそれらととどまるという考えで(形態を変えなさい) 喜んだ。しかしAl はこれをであるか。"眠る場所意味する何が、混同していた、" アンペア時彼は頼んだ。"若者ではなくHmm 丁度ここに。" (1 つ灰色の毛およびライン目との言われて、私は全く彼の名前、gomenasai を忘れていた) 小さいレストランの第2 階で公正であるアパートを示した。Ed 及びAl は非常に衝撃を与えられた。アパートに多くの部屋が、非常にきれいくおよび端正いある。しかしAl が保障するためにドアの1 つを開けた時!BOOM !TOINK! 本および他の目的は彼で落ちた。外側非常にきたない内部できれいにしなさい。破壊の名前はヘンリーだったこと休むことができる彼らの事に(ワウは、2 ベッド及びキャビネットを完成する) それを残すためにそれから知られている1 部屋を得ることにされたEd 及びAl は、Breda の名前灰色の毛Samson とのライアンそして1 であり。 その間Hagaren の世界で。(何がか。か) Winry 及びScieszka はSara Rockbell の墓を、Maes ヒューズ訪問して、Pinako Rockbell 。Winry は彼女の古いoba-chan の死の孤独なビットである(スペリングはか。) しかし彼女はEd 及びAl の損失の多くの孤独である。彼女はScieszka に話し、彼女の感情すべてを注ぐ。彼女は言った、"それらはなぜ私を去らなければならないか。... それはそれらが死んでいる!"いつもようにあるWinry はまた、非常に悲しく、気違いに彼女叫び見ている。"彼女は" 加えたもどって来る。訪問することを約あったその時Roy にヒューズの墓はWinry の叫を停止し、目撃した。それから彼は行かないことにした。 私達の世界で。ヘンリー(破壊の出現) が彼女達のレストランに着くためにかわいい女の子を待っている間及びライアン(Breda) は幸福にびんをごまかしているEd 及びAl は坐っている。そして、Samson は台所から現れ、"昼食!" がここにあることを叫ぶライアン、びんを地面でつかまえる驚かされた失敗は一つずつ壊れた。後で、ライアンは突然置時計に当り、びんとともに壊れている。 皆しばらく休止し、引き起こしたすべての混乱を凝視する。そしてSamson はか。"起こった何が" sighs 、頼むそれから突然彼はびんがそのような悩みをもたらす為の壊れた、責任にされたライアンだったことを学んだ。ライアンはまた騒々しいそれらのどれも起こ らないことを彼が叫ばなければ、Samson の責任にする。Ed はそれらに彼のから起きるAl が坐る、すべての壊れたびんに壊れた時計と同様、まっすぐに歩いた間、公正な凝視。彼は彼にまだ彼との錬金術の円が付いている彼の手袋があることをどんな Al がしている彼を停止することを試みる約あったか錬金術(知っている) そしてEd を気づき、行うことを。"ない..." Ed を言ったことをちょっとAl 、知っている。"公正な腕時計の兄弟" のAl は中断した。彼は何驚きの! がか彼の手の両方を握りしめ、何も起こらない。それから悲しいAl は彼の兄弟の隣に再度坐る。彼は彼が失ったことを感じる。彼はちょうどそれらがちょうど良い"錬金術の使用と壊れている(ep.1 で)" 時計を修理するのが常であった日ことを覚えていた言ったEd を... "ええ、それは私はそれを固定するか、または他私はより当惑させて!" ことを私が言わなかったよい事である前述のAl 。ライアン及びSamson は及び燃えるよう互い責任にし続ける。彼らが戦っている間、ヘンリー、Ed およびAl は彼らの昼食を終えた。Al は眠く感じる、従って彼は睡眠、が2 公正な終わり長く、無益な議論二階に行き。ヘンリーは時計を一人だけで固定することについて、効力に彼がそれを考えるとき彼がちょうど何もかも全部を最も 悪くさせるので考えないが。Ed は台無しにされた時計を修理できる修理人があるかどうか彼に尋ねる。ヘンリーは無駄のすべて考え、考える。彼は修理人を知らない。それからSamson は時計に欠けているので正しい時に食べられるかもしれないこと弱められ、心配されるようになる。彼らは朝食の代りに夕食、夕食および真夜中の軽食の代りに 朝食の代りに昼食を食べるかもしれない(明らかなそれはか。か。ない) 再度彼は責任にするライアンの... しかしライアンは誰かを知っている。彼の名前はアレックスである修理人。Ed はアレックスにヘンリーは待っているかわいい女の子まだそして着くちょうどであるが、時計の修理のライアンを結合する。Samson は夕食のための食糧を買って、Al は眠っている。それからそれらはアレックスの店で最終的にNina の記憶すべてがもどって来たときに着いた、(whoa 、アレックスはショウTucker のようである当然形態を彼の人間の形態変える) Ed ちょうど残うんざりする、彼しばらく... Al は彼の兄弟を目がさめている、彼捜した。ヘンリーによって言われた"ちょうどそこに" (彼は見る従って悲しいcoz は女の子着かない) Al は出かけた; 彼は歩き、彼が女の子を見つけたまで歩いた。ずっとこの女の子がcoz 彼女が教育する方法を知らないいつも叫んでいるのでこの女の子に長い茶色の編みこみの毛(彼女は変える形態をNina ようである) のAl が心配しているある。Al は教育するべき道はであるかどれ彼女を助け、人々全員にそこで尋ねる。その後、彼らは最終的に着いた。この女の子の抱き締められたAl は彼に感謝し。彼女はまた彼女自身を導入した。彼女の名前はKylia である。Al もまた彼の名前を言い、彼女にさようなら振った。Al は彼女が彼女の教室及びwhatta の驚きに行くかどうか、Kylia の教師見える確認するIzumi-sensei のように! (Izumi の身に着けている教師を均一想像すれば接眼レンズ、彼女は優雅な教師のように本当に見える) Izumi は(形態を変えなさい) 手紙C. Izumi を教えている(形態を変えなさい): 言いなさい猫を... 子供: 猫! Izumi (形態を変えなさい): 非常によい! 今発言CHICO! 子供: CHIC-O の! それからKylia は窓で彼女を見るAl を見る。彼女は微笑し、振る。Al は余りに微笑し、振る。それから彼は去る。最終的に彼は彼が彼の兄弟Ed を外で坐ることを見たアレックスの店に着いた。"NI-SAN" の/"兄弟!" は叫びのAl 。"どんな兄弟が、私NI を..." 見たか知っている"私は見たTucker を..." Ed は中断した。Ed は彼がTucker を見る度に、彼がNina を覚えているいかに彼女が死んだので非常に悲しく見。Al はしばらく停止し、続けた"私を見たNina 及びsensei を!" Ed は非常に衝撃を与えられ、微笑させて見る。彼は彼が私達の世界のようにに得ていると、Al 一致する言った彼と。 その間Hagaren の世界で。Winry は彼女がEd 及びAl とするのが常であった過去を追憶している。彼女はEd 、Al および彼女が付いている多くの映像がある古い写真アルバムを見る。それから彼女は手紙に気づいた。(OWOW の!) 彼がTucker の家にいたときにEd が彼女に与えたのは手紙だった。 それから私達の世界で。アレックスは時計を容易に修理した。ライアンは彼に感謝し、彼に支払を与える。彼はElrics なしで去った。それからElrics はアレックスに少数の質問をした。(ショウTucker の出現) 後で、彼らは彼が作家実際にであることを知っていた。しかし彼の小説のすべてが拒絶されたので彼は執筆から停止し、生きてい修理する別の方法を見つけた。 彼は破壊された目的を修理することが実際に彼が彼及び彼の娘に与えるのを助けると言った。彼女が学校から家に行ったときにKylia の父がアレックスだったことがそれから明らかにされる(ショウ及びNina) 。Kylia は彼の父にすべてを告げた。アレックスは従って感謝したあり、交換としてElrics に特別なレンチを与えた。"否私達は必要としない交換を。" 前述のAl 。"否は、それを保つ。それはである私の言う唯一に方法感謝する... " アレックスは誠意をこめて言った。それらはそれを起点に行った保った。Ed 及びAl は彼らの夕食を待っている彼らの部屋にいた。彼らはアレックス及びずっとKylia について考えていた。それからEd は彼を得た華麗な考えを! 止めた! "なぜ兄弟がか。" 頼まれたAl 。彼はMabuse に手紙、映画制作会社を書く。(映画1 、ブラッドリーの形態で) Ed によって準備されるペンおよびペーパーはそれから書く。それからEd は突然彼がWinry に書いた日を覚えている(それを覚えなさいか。彼は彼の左手を! 使用していた) 後の方で、Samson は夕食を求める。 Hagaren の世界。Winry は幸福に彼女の家をきれいにしている。それから突然彼女はEd のautomail のねじがきちんと合わなかったことを覚えている。OOPPS! これはWInry を再度悩まし、迷惑を掛ける! 彼女は彼女に同じ間違いを再度した! (オハイオ州の否!) それから私達の世界で。Elric の兄弟は彼らの父の墓、Hohenheim Elric に訪問を支払っていた。それは彼が世を去ってからEd が既に彼の父を許してしまったことにようである。不意に、Al は単一日Trisha Elric あらゆる母の墓を訪問するのにそれらが使用した覚えている。そして今彼らは彼らの父を訪問している。彼らは孤児偽りなくであることをわかる。しかしまだ彼 らにそれらを愛し、彼らの本当の親類として歓迎する新しい友人がある。"それらがあるために私達にであるまだ幸運!" 前述のEd およびそれからそれらは家に先頭に立つ。歩いている間、彼らは支配のチャンピオンを打てば、大きい金額を... 受け取る腕苦闘する競争を見た突然Al は(どんなヘンリーをかそのSamson 、ライアンおよびヘンリー覚えているか。彼がすべては待ち時間ハァッか。坐るべきで、) それらがいくつかのガラス製品を壊したので必要性のお金。それらはそれを支払わなければならないまたは他主任は腹を立てる。彼より大きい5 倍チャンピオンが挑戦するためにEd によっては同意し、試みた。彼は当然手彼の権利がWinry によって腕を作ったautomailed 彼の権利を使 用した。それはずっと堅いマッチである。しかしEd のwins!(YIPPEE は!) それらはお金を得たが、Ed はまだ満足しないし、彼を打つことを試みているすべての他の人が付いているマッチを続けなかった。多数は実証済みすべてにように失敗した失敗した。余りに 悪い! Ed のcoz のために余りにまた悪い彼の右腕はやがてねじがきちんと合わなかったので壊れる。それは(何か次の競争相手が権利の代りに彼女の左の腕を使用するのを好む よい事であるか。彼女か。女の子はか。) はい、それは女の子の名前ユリである(形態を、彼女あるエピソード26 の女の子が変えなさいか。彼女の理由は) 当然彼女の腕がなかったautomailed 。それはまたずっと堅いマッチである。Ed の左の腕はより弱いが、まだ彼は戦いに勝つ。そしてだれもから彼の腕(考えた) の両方が強かったのでEd 競うことを敢えてしなかった。そのEd およびAl のために家に行くことにした。レストランで。ヘンリー、ライアンおよびSamson の主任は最終的に着き、多数のガラス製品が壊れていたことを学んだ。Ed 及びAl はまたそれに彼に、"Al 得る使用を!" 閉めたことを着き、アームストロングの主要な(形態を変えなさい) Al が叫ぶために仮定する"専攻学生" Ed が彼の口をあったが、そしてささやいたことを見、いかに起こったかMarcus として知られていた怒っている主任に説明されるEd 及びAl 。(当然それらはあったまたは他に3 つは懲戒される) 損傷すべてを支払うためにお金を持って来たまたMarcus に告げた。Marcus の怒っている表面は彼がそれらを聞いたときにより穏やかな1 なる。報酬として、Marcus はそれらに2 つの代わりを与える。それは彼のレストランのウエーターとしてそれが報酬でないとそれら働くである、(Ed 及びAl は考える) またはそれらの1 結婚する彼の姉妹と。(報酬均一でない、彼らは考えた Al はウエーターであることをちょうど選んだ。Ed は聞くことに疲れさせていて坐り。それからMarcus は言った、"とてもよく小さい男の子結婚する私の姉妹と!" Ed 野生、立って及び言われて、"だれが肉眼によって見ることができない呼ぶ小さい行くか。そして拡大鏡を見るのにちょうど使用しなければならないか。" (シリーズの彼の通常ラインとして) Al は笑い、言い、"彼は行きEd が坐っている間遠い兄弟" のAl がMarcus にEd のために、使用中謝ったこと彼の頭部を冷却する。Marcus はまたEd にそのような物を言う為に謝った。"私は私が彼に会ったのでそれを言い、坐る!" !BOINK! Ed は彼自身に私が!"育たなかったけれども近くあること、" 、ほぼI sighed 、言ったMarcus は再度彼女の姉妹を自慢する。彼はEd の報酬が彼女の姉妹へ約束および結婚であると言った。Ed は彼大きいMarcus の姉妹を(専攻学生のように) 同様にそう想像するビットを笑わせる。"" 言われたEd 大胆不敵に及び彼は加えなかった、"II 持っている、ガールフレンド!" 幸せなこの衝撃を与えられたMarcus およびなされたヘンリー。ヘンリーは彼の光っていることを用いる彼の主任に近く来、言う叫ぶ大きい目は"あなたの姉妹と結婚することを許可しなさい私を! " それらが使用中のそこに間、Ed 及びAl は彼らの部屋まで行った。Ed は彼の前にマッチで腕を余りに連打された間automailed ことを彼が考えると言った。よい事アレックスはそれらにレンチを与えた。Al すべては問題であることをそしてそれを固定するようであるものが見つけるべきであるしなければならない。彼が固定している間、頼まれるAl "兄弟、する実際に持っているガールフレンドをか。" はそれからEd は、"A 答えた、当然私は持っていない。私はちょうど弁解をした。それはである愚か!" それからAl は、"愚かなUhm 再度頼んだか。Winry についての何がか。" (このEd をしばらく赤面させる)"Uh 、Wi-Winry か。彼女が腕の上で連打される私を見る度にA 、Winry は常に不平を言い、不平を言う。彼女はちょうど不平を言う! Hah は!" 前述のEd 。"UM 、多分彼女は不平を言うが、する彼女の均等に働かせる兄弟を。" Al は言った... "それを今動かすことを良い今固定する、試み。" 前述のAl "Yah のそれはであるよくできていたAl の感謝!" 答えられたEd 。それらが眠ることを約あった時Al 言われて"私がWinry を見たいと思う!" しばらく停止するEd 及び言われた"公正な睡眠は今。" で世界を、すべて再度悩まされている装甲戦士のもどって来られるによってhagaren 。彼らは活気がない大きい数入って来。しかし彼らはHagaren の世界で大きい損害を与えている。Roy はゲートがまだ開くと考える。彼らの世界への損害を与えている戦士全員を破壊することを彼は私達の世界に行くことを計画する。これは私達の世界に戻らない 金庫行かない金庫を前方に意味することを彼が知っていても。Riza がこれについて知っていたときに、彼女は私達の世界の現実の世界へ行くことのRoy を、助けることを試みる。彼らはSciezka がそれらに盗み聞きしていることを知らない。彼女の後ろに(彼女は知らない) 盗み聞きするも破壊及びBreda は(本当の形態で、変わらないため) もどって来る! "A のそこに行く、私はWINRY に報告するそれを。" 囁かれたSciezka 。それから彼女は彼女に誰かもどって来ることに気づく。彼女は恐怖と休止し、それが公正な破壊およびBreda だったことをそれから最終的に知っている。Sciezka はそれらが彼女が同じ方法をなぜしているか2 に尋ねる。破壊は彼女が盗み聞き述べていると、冴えない冴えない考えている。しかし彼はそのような物を言わなかった; その代り彼は"盗み聞きが主要な罪であることを言った。そしてそれにより引き起こすあなたの死を!" その後、Sciezka は恐怖で! 叫ぶ! 叫ぶことからSciezka を停止するためにそれから破壊は彼の単語を変えることを約あった。しかしBreda は状態を加重する。彼は灰に!"なるまで" ええ、炎の錬金術師が燃やすと言った幸福に示されるBreda 。これはSciezka の叫びを大声で行かせる。(AAAAHHH の!) 破壊は状態を加重する為のBreda を平手で打つ。彼はそれがちょうど冗談だったと言った。Hawkeye は継続しているものが見に来る(保有物それらで指す彼女の銃) 。3 、明らかに驚かされてしばらく休止して全体で彼らは、"言い、ちょうど冗談を言う!" Riza の悩まされた火Winry の家の銃... (衰退しなさい) そして。Winry はSciezka が彼女に告げたことをの驚く。彼女はすぐ彼女のための彼女の事を実際にEd 及びAl を見たいと思う詰める。彼女が詰まっている間Sciezka は の大佐によってが' か。"それらを結合してほしくなければ何彼女を助け、" 頼む"彼はしないそれを..." Winry は確かに言った。 私達の世界で。Ed に不快感があっている。彼はタブーについて夢を見ている(再度) 。それから彼のAl に微笑している私達はWinry をまたそれから衰退する見る。Ed は大いにperspired 。彼は発言を、"目覚めるないこと再度夢が!" それから彼は彼より先に目覚めたAl を捜す。Ed はAl が3 と公正であると考えることをたどって行く。しかし彼は のAl を' そこに見ない。彼はそれからAl が行ったどこで3 に尋ねる。しかし誰も答え。Ed は悩み、同じ質問を繰り返す。ライアンは沈黙を取らなかったし、話さない、"Al あなたに何でも言うと決して言わなかった。" は彼はEd に言った。2 つ、ヘンリーおよびSamson が彼にそのような物を言う為のライアンを叱る間。"彼が!" はWinry に会うことを行くことAl 発言Ed を決して言わなかったヘンリーは囁く。そして"OOPSS!" はEd はAl のためにすぐ彼を停止する3 試みそれらが無駄にあるが、間、出かけ、見つける。心配されていたEd はWinry を再度見るために非常に一貫しているAl を捜す。それが同じに再度引き起こすかもしれないEd は非常に彼がAl を再度緩めるかもしれないそれ心配している。最終的に彼はまでAl を得、しているか。"考える何が言われて、" Al はここに着く方法をWinry が説明したり両方を見たいと思うが、知らない行くことを許可した彼を... ことを弁護する"私は私の兄弟がにとって重要..." 誰かによって去られることの感じを知っているAl は言った。しかしEd はそれがかなり余りに危ないことを余りに説明する。それらはThule の社会が世界に私達の世界をつなぐのが常であった建物の前に立っている。それらは、悪いAl 再度非常に悲しい去る。 Hagaren の世界で間。Roy 及びRiza は私達のものに行く世界を残すことを約ある。それらはEd がのと同じ技術を使用している。しかしWinry はそれらに続き、それらを結合して非常に喜んでである。Riza は彼女を妨げる、Winry はRoy に弁護し、彼は容易に同意する。彼がWinry によってなぜすぐ同意したか尋ねる時、彼は何も言わない。そしてWinry は簡単になり、理由が彼が殺した彼女の親 であるかどうか尋ねる。Roy の応答は彼がちょうどWinry を叫ぶことを見た言い、とElrics を見たいと思い。すべてはしばらく停止し、私達の世界に方法を作る。 その間私達の世界で。ヘンリー、ライアンおよびSamson は通常よりより多くのcostumers を得る方法を見つける。彼らが考えたものをとして、多くの予想外のcostumers は着く。最初の1 つはGracia (ヒューズの妻の形態を変えなさい) 女主人であり、ヒューズはまた(映画1 彼が) の形態を、現われる変えなさいそこにGracia に(変えなさい) 再度つきまとっている。当然2 人の飲んだくれは決して行かない。なんと家族! か彼等のIzumi 、SIG および憤り(形態、ところで憤りを持っていた彼のhaircut の... oohh を変えなさい) またある。アレックスはそこにいなかった。その代り彼はMabuse が彼の個人的な作家として(映画1 ブラッドリーの形態で) 彼を受け入れたのでEd を郵送し、感謝する。Kylia はようによくそれらに感謝する。多くの顧客はまだ着いている。したものが人々の急速な到着のAl が3 に尋ねたときに、ライアンはすぐに答える。彼はそれが熱いチキンスープを持つ彼の極度のサケのためにそうなったものであると言った! "要求してはいけない私の考えを!" 前述のヘンリー。"それはあなたの考えでなかった! IT"S 鉱山は!" 前述のSamson 。3 つが口論している間、兄弟は誰も... "熱いチキンスープを持つ極度のサケ" と呼ばれる特別な夕食を発注しないようであるので笑う(iww! それの好みはか。である何) 彼らの戦い予想外の訪問者はの真っ只中に来た。それはバーテンダーの友人だった! (軍のチームの残りの形態を変えなさい) それから3 つは友人に... 再度似合う(uh 何戦い!) 2 bros が広範な及び間、クリーニングのテーブル(覚えなさいウエーターに似合ったことを) Marcus は彼女の姉妹と着く。(EP で。37 は彼女との愛で彼女の名前Ella 、変える形態) ヘンリーを非常に落ちるだった。多くのcostumers がなぜ来るか理由はMarcus がピアノをすることができる彼女の姉妹を導入するのである(もう手との大きいピアノを運ぶため!) すべては大きい沈黙にあり、彼の姉妹は彼女に驚かせられ、全く心に抱かれた聴衆を作った最初部分をする。あなたが聞くことができるすべては拍手の大きい。 まだ私達の世界で、Roy 及びRiza は見つける間、ゲートが実際にunclosed あることが。それらは世界につながる事すべてを破壊することを試みた。それらは破壊した何もかも全部を... 彼らはそれらとのWinry をない見つける。そしてRoy は彼女を見つけることを迷惑を掛けなかった; 彼は彼女がよい状態にあることを知っている。それらは自身の本当の世界に行けない持っていることしばらく停止し、旅行(それらのちょうど2) を知っている続ける(悲しい) 。それはそれらがちょうどなぜ再度始まらなければならないかであるこの世界の現実の世界の部分として。その間レストランで。何かは意志(確かに) シリーズのこれを) audience/customers が驚かされることをされているピアノ部分が孤独(であるので、聞いた起こる! ヘンリーが彼自身及びMarcus の姉妹を一緒に想像している間、永久に。彼の中心は彼の目にある... 音楽がまだ継続すると同時に、Ed は何かをリコールする。彼はAl が床を掃除している間テーブルをきれいにしている。O のAl は望みそれらがきれいになることができることを錬金術を使用する! それから意外な訪問者は来る。Ed は当然訪問者を歓迎する。彼はテーブルをきれいにしている間それをする。彼は訪問者に直面しなかった; 彼が知っていたすべては何かを発注したいと思っているちょうど簡単な訪問者だった。それから十分聞き慣れた声はピアノが... 遊んでいる間聞かれる"江戸、Aru か。" その、Wi-Winry! OMG! Ed はゆっくり彼女に彼の目が彼を再度演じるかもしれないと考える直面し。彼はそれがWinry のちょうど変更の形態だった、しかしNOooo! と考えた! 彼は彼が中感じる喜びのために話すことができない! Ed は、実際に驚かされて! 実際にある! それからAl は叫ぶ、"WINRY!" そして彼女を抱き締める(良い、良いちょうどsisterly 抱擁。ちょうど2 秒は。) "私は逃したAl!" 彼女は嬉しく言った。"私も!" Al は陽気に示した。それから私達はEd をゆっくりWinry に歩くことを見る。ステップ1 、2 、3 それから彼は! Winry を抱き締めることを来る! 彼らは何も言わなかったが、最後で互いに会って非常に幸せである! (の音楽また衰退しなさい) 6 か月は渡った... 今、ミラーで彼女自身に会っている私達はWinry を使用中の付属品ガウン見る。(hm は、何のためのそのガウンであるか。それは婚礼衣裳のように! 見える) それから彼女は教会にタクシーおよび頭部に乗る。その間Ed 及びAl の部屋で。私達はまだずっと警報が警急いつもであるのにそれらを眠ることを見る。時間は12:00 の正午はっきりとである。そして結婚式は11:30 AM であるために仮定する。この時、私達はWinry が時間にちょうど着くことを見る。彼女はEd をAl 捜す彼女はそれらを見つけることができない。それからRiza は彼女を見つける(彼女は非常にかなり今日ある! 彼女は夫人! 今日であるMustang) そしてElrics. (特に彼女の護衛江戸は!) があるどこにWinry に尋ねるWinry は彼女が... 知らない答える後の方で、結婚式は始まる(約始まる"Here 花嫁いつあるか私達が聞く通常音楽は!" 来る) ... 私達は多くのフラワー・ガールを花をどこでも広げることを見る。女の子はElisia 、Nina およびKloze の変更の形態である。それが起こっている間、Winry は再度、そして再度捜す無駄のそれらを... その間Elric の部屋で、Al はそれらが非常に遅いことをわかる目覚め。彼はすぐにEd を目覚める。2 つはパニックに陥った! 彼がWinry によって叱られて得るかもしれないEd は心配している! 彼らはあわただしく服を着、教会に先頭に立つ。結婚式場面に。Winry は2 つを見つけることに実際に失敗した(彼女が既に坐らせている護衛のcoz のための使用無し) Roy がとてもハンサムな間、彼女がちょうどRiza の結婚式を見る及びRoy. Riza はとても美しく見る。結婚式の多くの女の子は(これらはRoy の愛に従ってある) 大声で叫んでいる。司祭はところで父Conero である(、よい1! 変えなさい) 聖歌隊が7 才間、ああ私は4 だけhomunculus を意味する(渇望、貪欲、Gluttony および羨望の形態を変えなさいか。彼はPsiren が(変えなさい) 盗人器官をする間、彼のhaircut を有する) 。FMA (シリーズ) の鋳造物すべては結婚式にそこにある。先生Marco 、Trisha Elric 、Hohenheim 、Dante 、傷等を除いて。終わった結婚式および受信は始まった。rec. は庭で保持される。Winry はまだそれら再度失敗を捜す。それからRiza は花の花束を投げることを約ある。Winry 、地位およびちょうど見ること。それをつかまえる憧れ無し。そして突然、誰かは驚きがそれED! であるか何を彼女の肩を叩き、! 彼女はEd をしばらく叱り、Al があるどこに尋ねる。それから彼らはAl が内気な女の子に話すことであることを見る(女の子に短い茶色の毛、ハァッがか。ある) 突然Riza は花を投げ、Winry は予想に反してそれをつかまえる。(HURRAY!) それから私達は彼女の右の指のリングが付いているWinry の右手を見る! またEd の左手! HOH! 何が(それを考えるためあったか。婚約指輪、なぜないか。余りに悪い私達はWinry にEd の提案を! 見なかった) Ed 及びWinry はちょうど見、他はそれらに拍手を与える。rec. はこと同じレストラン続いた。人全員は飲んでいる。水曜日の最近カップルが夕食を食べることを使用中の間。私達の世界および世界との信じ難く、見えないリ ンクがあるRoy 及びRiza は信じる。彼らは各自の変更の形態を理解する。私達の世界。彼らはまた公正な私達の世界のようににElrics がように得ている。彼らが新しい生命始まるまた改めて始めることができるCoz 。Winry はそこにいないAl 及びEd を再度見るレストランにそこにまたある。そして彼女は出かけたり、それらを捜す。Ed 及びAl は残りを取りたいと思ったレストランのcoz を残した。彼らは近くに湖がある緑の柔らかい草で歩き、置かれる。彼らは月の美しい反射を見ることができる。彼らは彼らのpasts 述べている。一部はおかしかった、いくつかなかった! ずっと一部があまり素晴らしくないが、上にそれらを置くある経験がまだある。それらは実際に長く、価値がある旅行を有した。これは運命が言う、右腕を伸ば し、目を閉める終りにそれをこと支える(。) 長い沈黙... それからそれらは水のWinry を見る目を開ける。それは彼女の反射である。彼女は2 をいつも聞いている。彼女はまた彼女の目を坐らせ、閉める。Ed はそこにあっているか。"どの位持ちなさいか、" 驚き、頼むAl は彼の兄弟を叱り、"ちょっと兄弟は言われてあなたのfianc3ee にそのように、話さない!" Winry は彼女の目を吸い込み、吐き出し、そして開ける。彼女はそれらが静かな子供である過去をリコールする。彼女はそれらのおかしいpasts をリコールして幸せであるが、それが彼女の恐ろしい経験に来ると突然停止する。彼女は彼女が記憶喪失症の人々を羨望すると、それが彼/彼女の悪い pasts すべてを忘れるかもしれないある少なくとも人々言った。彼/彼女がまた彼/彼女のよいpasts すべてを忘れるかもしれないので、記憶喪失症を経験する人々を羨望することはよくないとAl 割り込み及び言われる。それらすべての休止しばらくおよび笑い。Winry は彼女が彼らの友人のほとんどすべては、ここにいる死んだすべてを均等にする信じることができない彼女の物語を続ける。しかしまだ彼女は誰も実質の物を変 えないことを加えた。彼女がEd 及びAl ととどまることを愛する平均とと彼女は私達の世界のようにに得ている彼女が(、そして) 彼女が彼女のために眠い去る言ったり及び両方にさようなら振るそれに加えなさい。Elrics がまだ雑談を続ける間。Al は彼のためのEd をやがて結婚する祝う。Ed はちょうどずっと彼がに話している女の子である彼の小さい兄弟に微笑し、尋ねる。Al は赤面し、答えなかった。Ed は彼の応答を待たなかったし、話し続けなかった。Ed は彼らが錬金術師もうでない、しかしまだ私達の世界の等量貿易の原則を適用できると言った。彼らが通常の科学者であるのに、まだ生命を救うことができ る... 今それはこれはずっと彼が待っている新しい生命であると彼が言ったAl の回転である。それらは最終的に夢、生命の目的に達し、限定... delete/replace 古い物新しい記憶缶決して加えることができない。"私はそれらが私達によいレッスン、兄弟として。" 役立ったことを推測するAl は言った。そしてEd は同意する。ヘンリー(破壊) は彼のガールフレンドを再度失った。非常に悲しい再度! ライアン(Breda) が幸福にびんを再度ごまかしている間。満足させる感じること。それからここに来るささやくSamson (灰色の毛は) は"過すおやすみなさいを!" そして驚いたライアンは再度びんすべてをもう一度壊した。彼らはまた改めて口論する。"私はささやいていた今までのところでは壊したすべてをか。" Samson は言った。"" それは幻影のように突然現れているか。"なぜあるか、あなたの欠陥である答えられたライアン。戦いは続く。テーブルによって終わりに坐っている彼女の姉妹 が付いている主任がちょうどそれら及び笑いを見る間。その間、アレックス(Tucker) は彼の次の小説のために働いている。彼はKylia の部屋を見つけ、彼女goodnight 接吻される。Mabuse に彼の次の映画のための聴覚があっている間。彼は雇った(変更の形態はのか。) 渇望、Gluttony 、貪欲および羨望(公正でない聖歌隊しかし俳優および女優か。憤りが彼の検査のために(変えなさい) 懸命に調査する一方homunculus.) 、彼の母Izumi (また変えなさい) および彼の父のSIG の(よくように変えなさい) 個人教師の再結合彼。Roy 及びRiza の幸せな終りか。よく、当然彼らは後幸福に住んでいる。Riza はまだ! 挨拶する! Roy はちょうど... 。微笑する。Ed 及びAl は話すことに疲れて、家に行くことにする。それはそれらが起点に来た夜は遅い。それらは二階に行った。Al は部屋にEd がWinry の部屋を点検する間、まっすぐに行き、眠る。Ed が部屋に行ったときに、彼は突然時計を見、12 を過ぎてあることをわかる。彼は日付をである3 日10 月...! 告げるカレンダーをそれから突然一見するEd は衝撃を与えられる。彼はその当時した覚え、眠ることにするすべてを。しかしEd は眠ることができない; 彼は眠ることができないAl に話す。"Al 、日付は。" Ed は言った... "はい、私は知っている。" 前述のAl 。それらはビットのために休止する... それからAl は笑う、Ed はなぜ尋ねる。しかしAl は答えなかった。 "ある私達がお母さんが形態を変えるのを見るかもしれないという可能性右のNI サンがか。" Al は確実に言った。 Ed は余りに笑い、言われて、"Yah の正しい!" (彼らは彼らのお母さんの変更の形態を想像し、彼女に会いたい。少なくとも、ちょうど力の新しく、簡単なTrisha Elric/alter はしかしちょうど彼女の子供を世話するため。) 笑い声は続き、それらは枕戦いを有し始めた。(それは楽しみ! そうだった) そして、他の部屋で公正であるWinry はElrics がしている騒音によって迷惑を掛けられる。彼女は部屋に点検するそれらを行き、その騒音はである何言われて、"、できない睡眠か。" (彼女の目を摩擦している間) それからEd は彼女の表面に突然Winry に当る。!OOPS! Ed は彼女が野生に育ちが、ちょうど2 つを結合し、そしてすばらしく、野生の枕戦いを有することを考えた。間(mock は!) 戦いは続く、Winry が今iatochemistry (薬の調査は遅い世紀の錬金術の後に、来た) 及びまだautomail を... 調査することAl はnarrating それらがWinry を得ることを何も交換しなかったのに与えることを何かを有し、何かがついに失われることを知っている。今、新しいElrics は生命の新しい段階に直面して準備ができている... 。もう錬金術師しかし生命の異常な業積を用いるちょうど通常の人間は... Finis... 著者の注目: 私はこれが余りにも長く、読むには非常に退屈であることを知っている。しかし私はこのfanfic 書く私の一番の考えを... 得ることを望む私はあなたのreview/s/comment/s を、与える検討を... 期待する! 神はすべて! 賛美する!


End file.
